Los diez Mandamientos de Gokudera
by Yumiko Tsuji
Summary: Una serie de drabbles sobre Gokudera y el Décimo Vongola. ¿Yaoi? Pues ya tiene 8059 y D18, no se si agrege 5927.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Amano Akira, yo solo utilizo los personajes con fines de diversión.**_

_**_**_

Honraras el cumpleaños del Décimo.

Era como cualquier otro día en la vida de dame Tsuna. El futuro capo había, como siempre, tropezado al salir de su casa, reprobado un examen de matemáticas, olvidado su almuerzo, por culpa de su tutor, Hibari-san lo… "mordió hasta la muerte" (*) por último, al salir de la escuela, perseguido por perros.

-_Vaya día-_pensaba con cansancio el Vongola, lo único que quería hacer es llegar a su casa y dormir lo que quedaba del día.

Llego a su casa y puso su mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta, justo cuando lo hizo un sonido fuerte y una lluvia de confeti fue lo que recibió.

-¡HII!-exclamo asustado, cuando logro calmar su corazón, observo que en su la entrada de su casa se encontraban todos sus amigos, así como su madre, con gorritos de fiesta, la casa decorada, y todos sonriéndole. -¿Porq-no termino, cuando cayó en cuenta del día, era su cumpleaños.

-¡Felicidades Juudaime!-le felicito su guardián de la tormenta con una inclinación. El Décimo solo sonrió.

-¡Gracias Gokudera-kun!-en verdad, siempre podía contar con su 'mano derecha'.

El resto de la tarde siguió con la fiesta, Tsuna recibió regalos y felicitaciones de todos los presentes y…un pastel hecho por Bianchi el cual, obviamente, nadie toco. Uno de los mejores días de Sawada Tsunayoshi, gracias a su Guardián de la Tormenta.

(*) Bueno, conozco varias versiones de esa frase de Hibari-san, pero esa me gusta más : D!  
Planeo que sea una serie de drabbles….¿sonara hereje? Son como los diez mandamientos…XD pero para Gokudera….jejeje, yo y una amiga nos pusimos un día a divagar y nos salieron. Espero que les guste :3.

[Nota: …coff…algún dia actualizare los otros dos fanfics owo] 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Amano Akira, yo solo utilizo los personajes con fines de diversión.  
Advertencias: Yaoi [shonen-ai]**_

**No cometerás actos impuros con ni frente al décimo.**

¿Quién diría que Gokudera Hayato tendría una relación _amorosa_ con Yamamoto Takeshi? Ambos eran como el sodio y el agua, respectivamente (*). Bueno ¿Qué importa eso cuando tú _novio_ te esta besando fogosamente en un solitario pasillo de la escuela? Lo primero que pensó el peli-plateado fue en alejarlo, aun no se lo decía al Décimo, no quería que se enterase de esa forma, pero ese pensamiento tan rápido como llego, se borro al integrarse completamente al beso. Pasaron unos segundos y oyeron algo caer al suelo cerca de ellos, y por inercia voltearon a ver el origen de rubio, no era nadie más que Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Y-yo lo-lo siento-tartamudeo mientras se levantaba y se iba caminando rápidamente, algo traumado por la escena.

Mientras que con los dos tortolos…  
Gokudera estaba tan rojo como un tomate, ni reacciono al ver al décimo correr, solo escucho la, siempre presente, risa de su novio, el peli plateado lo vio con cara de asesinarlo.

-Bueno, era de esperarse que pasaría-le intento tranquilizar-además-una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su cara-Siempre se podía unir.(**)

Para no hacer largas las cosas, digamos que Yamamoto paso un mes un _aburrido. _  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
(*) XD ya saben, el sodio es un volátil con el agua, me gusta esta expresión :3.  
(**)omg…¿yo escribí eso? Enserio, no me lo creo…XD que pervertido me salió Yamamoto!  
Estos drabbles lo estoy escribiendo en clase…imagínense…XD el profe hablando sobre la física y yo escribiendo yaoi.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Amano Akira, yo solo utilizo los personajes con fines de diversión.**_

**Honraras al Padre y a la Madre del Décimo.**

En la casa de la familia Sawada, Nana se encontraba realizando sus tareas del hogar, como siempre, los niños se encontraban jugando, tanto Bianchi como Reborn habían salido al igual que su hijo. La madre del décimo se encontraba tendiendo la ropa recién lavada. Su atención fue robada por un joven de cabellos plateados, que se acercaba a su casa.

-¡Ara! ¡Gokudera-kun!-exclamo al verlo y le sonrió.

-¡Buenas tarde Okaa-sama!-le saludo mientras hacia una inclinación, lo que hizo soltar una risilla a Nana.

-¿Buscas a Tsu-kun?-le pregunto adivinando, generalmente venia para eso.

-¡Hai!-fue la rápida contestación del Guardián.

-Bueno, lo lamento, pero Tsu-kun salió hace rato, y no me dijo a donde iba-le explicaba, para luego agregar-¿No quieres esperarlo? Posiblemente no tarde.

-No quiero ser una molestia-

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué no entras? Ahí están Lambo-kun e I-pin-chan-le sugirió. Mientras Gokudera ponía mala cara por pensar en soportar a esos críos. Al final Gokudera se dedico a ayudar a las tareas de Nana, luego de una hora, llego Tsuna. El cual, al entrar a su casa y ver a su (auto proclamado) mano derecha limpiando unos cuadros de la sala.

-¿¡Gokudera-kun!-exclamo sorprendido.

-¡Okari nasai, Juudaime!-le saludo con una radiante sonrisa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
Cuando Gokudera entrenaba para la pelea contra los Varias, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al padre del décimo. Estamos en el bosque de Namimori, donde Sawada Iemitsu estaba 'conviviendo' con el guardián de su hijo. Claro, aclaremos que él tiene una forma poco ortodoxa de "convivir". Resultado: Un Guardián de la Tormenta borracho Gokudera-kun no pudo negarse a una petición del padre del Décimo.  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sobre lo último…XD yo recuerdo, capaz que me equivoco tengo mala memoria, que cuando Iemitsu-sama vino de 'visita' [en el Arco de los Varia] le dio alcohol a Lambo…me resulto divertido y ver borracho a Gokudera-kun sería divertido. ¿Lo de Nana-sama? No sé de donde salió, simplemente lo escribí XD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, KHR no me pertenece…  
**_

_**Nota:**__ Este drabble está ubicado en…**pensando** no recuerdo que capitulo, era del Diario vivir, cuando "secuestraron" a Lambo, coffsefuealacasadeHarucoff.  
_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
__

_**No mentiras al Décimo.**_

Un peli plateado caminaba cabizbajo por una de las calles de Namimori, se encontraba pensando sus anteriores actos, llego a mentirle a su jefe por la simple razón. El décimo pensaría que por cualquier cosa podría mentirle y no confiar tanto en él ¿Cómo podría ser su mano derecha así? Sigue caminando sin rumbo fijo durante un tiempo. Luego de unos minutos choco contra una persona por no fijarse.

-¡Teme!-grito, pero cuando vio con la persona con quien choco.

-¡Gokudera-kun!-era el décimo, el cual aun se encontraba en el suelo masajeando su cabeza por el golpe.

-¡Sunimasen Juudaime!-exclamo rápidamente mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-No fue nada-le calmo con una sonrisa-Gokudera-kun, ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido al final de las clases?-le pregunto, le había extrañado que no lo acompañara a casa como siempre.

-Yo…-empezo, pensando en que decirle y sin más, rápidamente hizo una inclinación-¡Prometo nunca más mentirle Juudaime!-dijo en voz muy alta, sorprendiendo al castaño.

-_No puedo creer que siga con eso_-pensó el Vongola, suspiro y le regalo una sonrisa-Yo sé que no lo hacías con mala intención, así que olvídalo, por favor.

-¡Hai!-ya resuelto la inquietud de Gokudera, el Guardián acompaño a su jefe al mandado que tenía que hacer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miko: ¡Yay! ¡Otro cap! XD ¿Qué tal me salió? Creo capaz a Gokudera-kun deponerse así o más depre…

_**Gracias por leer. ¿review :3?  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota:**_ Narrado desde un punto de vista de la autora…osease…en tercera persona xD.

_**Advertencia: **_D18, sumamente leve ¿A qué no aman esa pareja :3?

* * *

_**No mataras, no harás el más mínimo daño físico o mental, al Décimo.**_

Para traumar a Sawada Tsunayoshi no se necesitaba mucho esfuerzo, aun cuando había crecido mucho más que nada mentalmente desde que conoció al Arcobaleno del Sol, se asustaba fácilmente ante cualquier situación, ahora bien ¿cómo traumar al Décimo Vongola? Muy sencillo, preséntale una escena que nunca en su corta vida haya pensando en presenciar, dejándolo con un severo trauma mental y, de paso, herido.

El joven castaño, acompañado de sus Guardianes, y amigos más cercanos, se encontraban entrando a la escuela al atardecer, el motivo era el olvido de unos apuntes muy importantes que necesitaban para estudiar para el siguiente día. Saltaron fácilmente la reja de la entrada, claro que el único que tuvo un ligero problema fue el castaño, pero fue ayudado por su mano derecha.

-Espero que no nos encontremos con Hibari-san-murmuraba el Décimo preocupado. Siendo lo más discretos posibles, llegaron hasta su salón de clases sin ningún percance, encontraron lo que vinieron a buscar y salieron del salón sin entretenerse.

-Bueno, no sé porque te preocupaste tanto Tsuna, solo veníamos por tu cuaderno-el pelinegro, sonriendo como siempre, se encontraba totalmente despreocupado, aún con la importante prueba que presentaría el día siguiente, sin haber estudiado y estar en los dominios de la Bestia, digo, Prefecto de Namimori.

Pasaron cerca del salón de recepción de la escuela, donde se encontraba casi siempre Hibari Kyoyua (ahí o en la azotea) cuando escucharon un ruido, del que se escuchaba cuando cae algo al suelo, en dicha sala. Por la cabeza del castaño menor, pensó que lo mejor era correr y alejarse lo más posible de Namimori Chuu antes de encontrarse con el pelinegro, el peliplateado solo tenía cara de molestia por la, eterna, sonrisa del beisbolista. Cuando iban a emprender la retirada, por mención del Vongola, escucharon la voz de cierto rubio conocido.

-_¡Pero Kyouya!-_escucharon perfectamente, y la imagen del Décimo Cavallone apareció inevitablemente en su cabeza. Se volvió a escuchar un estruendo mayor al anterior, casi automáticamente, arriesgando su salud, Tsunayoshi fue a ver el estado de su amigo y "_sempai_"_, _por así decirlo, juntos con sus dos amigos.

La imagen que los recibió cuando abrieron la puerta fue épica, sobre el rubio, que se encontraba en el suelo, estaba Hibari-san muy…_muy…_cerca del Capo. Una mirada asesina por cortesía del pelinegro fue lo único que necesitaron para emprender la retirada, no sin antes escuchar un-¡_Kamikorosu!_-detrás de ellos.

El prefecto era rápido, ese día no solo Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto terminaron con severas heridas hechas por las tonfas del pelinegro, también Dino solo que sus heridas fueron las más graves, aunque pareció estar totalmente acostumbrado a ello.

Para Tsuna, esa fue la lección perfecta para nunca, repito _nunca, _olvidar algo en la escuela y, además, alejarse siempre de Hibari Kyouya lo más rápido posible.

* * *

LOL Creo que no quedo con relación al titulo n_nU

¿Qué tal? Se me ocurrió de repente cuando me dije a mi misma "Jo*** ¡Ponte a escribir que necesitas terminar esto!" Creo que nunca había utilizado este tipo de narración, se me hizo algo divertido…uwu creo…bueno gracias por leer : D!


End file.
